Nuffink Haddock
|Source = Franchise}} Nuffink Haddock is the son of Hiccup and Astrid. He first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Biography ''Remembering the Dragons at Snoggletog During Snoggletog, Nuffink was initially excited about helping his father in preparing a traditional dragon feast for Toothless after Hiccup told him the story behind the tradition. When Hiccup offers to take him fishing to catch Toothless' favorite fish, he brags about how he doesn't need a fishing pole, but would rather butt the fish with his "own wee head", and demonstrates this by ramming his head into a support beam of the house. They're interrupted on their way our the door however by a trap that his sister Zephyr had set for any visiting dragons. After listening to Zephyr’s opinions about dragons, he decided to help his sister in killing dragons instead. This prompted Hiccup and Astrid to create a Snoggletog Pageant so that the new generation of Vikings could understand how humans and dragons put aside their differences. While his parents and Gobber prepare for the pageant, Nuffink continues to help Zephyr build and test new dragon traps. And he's very excited when they work! While listening to auditions for roles in the pageant, he practices hitting his head as hard as he can against one of the benches and pays no attention to the auditions. During the performance, Nuffink gawks wide eyed at the Mechanical Toothless Puppet, until Zephyr shows how unimpressed she is with it, where Nuffink then trades his excitement for apparent apathy in leau of his sister. But he cannot help gasping in glee at seeing the "dragon" and a human interacting. When the stage catches on fire, and Hiccup loses control of the puppet, it blasts fire out into the crowd and Nuffink whimpers in fear until Zephyr steps in front of him and protectively holds the fire breathing monster off with a sharp stick she had just whittled. When the fire is out and the pageant appears to be resuming as normal, he again stares with wide eyes at the pivotal moment of the show. In the end, he happily jumps up and down, clapping his hands for the show. He declares that he loved it so much that it makes him want to fly like a dragon, and he leaps off of the bench he had been sitting on and belly flops to the ground. On their way home that night, Nuffink pretends to be in the pageant as Stoick, and tames Zephyr who is pretending to be Toothless. Back at the house, he almost steps into one of Zephyr's traps but Zephyr grabs the Viking helmet off his head and throws it into the trap instead. Once inside, he and Zephyr are mesmerized by a green glowing crystal now sitting next to the bowl they had previously filled with fish for Toothless. Their parents run outside to see if Toothless had returned, and soon Nuffink joins Zephyr in seeing what the commotion is about and run into their parents' arms, just in time to see Toothless and his family fly out of sight. Seeing Dragons for the First Time Almost a decade after all the dragons of Berk went to live in the Hidden World, Nuffink and his family sailed close to the caldera entrance. He was being held by his father, and helps him drop the anchor. His mother then takes him into her arms, and they observe the waterfall together. There, Toothless, the Light Fury, and their Night Light offspring were playing on some rocks. The Night Fury saw the boat and protectively went to inspect it. By this time, Astrid had put Nuffink down but cautiously held her children back as she wasn't certain what the Dragon would do. Nuffink was afraid of the dragon and sought protection from his mother, burying his face in her shoulder, and covering himself in her fur chieftess cape. When Toothless recognized Hiccup, Astrid laughed and calmly told her children that Hiccup and Toothless are friends and that the dragon wouldn't hurt them. Nuffink stared at the dragon with wide eyes, and when Hiccup invited his children to train Toothless, he was brave in his approaching the dragon. But when Hiccup instructed them to hold their hands out, Nuffink covered his eyes anxiously. At the first touch of Toothless' nose, Nuffink dropped his hand from his face and stared open-mouthed in amazement at being able to touch a dragon. Nuffink then rode on Toothless with his father, while Zephyr rode on Stormfly with her mother. Nuffink played with the air with his hands while riding, and Hiccup playfully threw him up in the air multiple times, leading Nuffink to giggle and squeal in glee. They were joined by the Light Fury and the Night Light hatchlings, and he momentarily made friends with one of them by reaching out and touching its feet as it flew close. The Night Light squeaked and playfully batted at the boy's hands, and Nuffink looked at his father in astonishment at the interaction. Hiccup then dropped Nuffink onto Stormfly behind Astrid and invited Zephyr to now join him. Nuffink held onto his mother's shoulders as they flew higher and further into the clouds. Physical Appearance Nuffink inherited Astrid's blonde hair color and Hiccup's green eyes. His clothing resembles Hiccup's from younger years. He has a thin and lanky body with thick shaggy hair. In ''How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming, his voice was similar to that of his grandfather, Stoick the Vast, with a noticeable accent. Like Hiccup, Nuffink has a few small braids in the back of his head. In Homecoming, he wears a baggy red tunic with gold trim around the neck, hem, and wrists. A lighter brown suede belt is around his waist complete with a belt buckle shaped like a Night Fury's head. His trousers are dark brown and he wears reddish-brown suede boots. Around his neck he wears a necklace with a single sharp tooth attached. For a short moment after the pageant, he wears a small silver Viking helmet. In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, he wears a light tan long-sleeved tunic with similar decorative trimming. His pants are baggy and a light brown in color. Light brown fur and suede boots are on his feet. He now wears a necklace that is set with three sharp teeth, presumably from dragons. On his belt he has a hilt that contains a toy sword. The sword is colorful, having lime green parts and is striped with orange and purple. Personality In the book, The Art of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Nuffink is described as having his mother's personality, being adventurous and turbulent. In the film maker's commentary, he's said to be a brash adventurer. His love for adrenaline like his father's can be seen when he's thrown up in the air and he's loving every second of it. Nuffink was also completely unfazed by getting hit with his sister's nonlethal dragon defense systems, as he readily stated he was okay after taking a full-on hit by the swinging battering ram she installed to ward off dragons at Snoggletog. He also had a tendency to bang his head against hard objects like rocks for fun. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is Nuffink's father. He loves listening to Hiccup's stories about dragons, and is seen excited about a fishing trip Hiccup was preparing to take him on. He's also quick to share his excitement with his father when one of the traps he and Zephyr had been working on worked. Hiccup often tells both his children how proud he is of them. Nuffink is also initially excited about the puppet that Hiccup constructed for the Snoggletog Pageant. Hiccup shares the love of a thrill with Nuffink, and supports it with how he courageously tosses him in the air and then catches him. In Snoggletog Log, Hiccup is seen playing with Nuffink and carrying him on his shoulders. Astrid Haddock Astrid is Nuffink's mother. It's suggested that how she allows him to play with fire and weapons, and recklessly hit his head against hard objects that she sees much of herself in him and trusts he won't hurt himself too badly, and if he does it'll only serve as a valuable lesson. She's impressed with how much pain he can endure. During the film however, she offers herself as a refuge when Toothless frightens him, hiding him and his sister when the dragon entered their boat. Zephyr Haddock Zephyr is Nuffink's older sister. It's clear that Nuffink looks up to his big sister, as he quickly disregards his parents' ideas for his sister's when it comes to how they perceive dragons. He tries to mirror her attitude. When playing, they get along remarkably well. The siblings didn't interact really in the film, though they are often seen smiling when looking at each other and how much fun they're having. In Snoggletog Log '' they also portray great teamwork in hiding from their mother when she brings out Yaknog and playing wth baby Gronckles. Gobber the Belch Nuffink doesn't interact much with Gobber in ''Homecoming, but it's indicated that Gobber often spends time at their house. In Snoggletog Log however, Gobber is seen playfully dancing with both children. Toothless At first, Nuffink was scared of Toothless and thought that Toothless, being a dragon, would try to eat Hiccup. Even after Toothless recognized Hiccup as his former rider, Nuffink was still scared of the dragon, and when Hiccup showed him how to hold his hand out to Toothless, Nuffink covered his eyes, unsure of what would happen. Later, Nuffink enjoyed riding Toothless with his father for a brief time, before being tossed by Hiccup to Stormfly with Astrid, while Zephyr rode Toothless. Stormfly After riding Toothless with Hiccup for a short while, Nuffink then switched places with his sister and rode Stormfly with Astrid. Dart, Pouncer, and Ruffrunner As Nuffink flew on Toothless' back with Hiccup, and the young Night Lights kept themselves close to their parents in flight, the hatchling trio flew close up to Nuffink a few times and as Nuffink reached his hand out, Pouncer grabbed it with his paws. Quotes Appearances Trivia * His age was initially announced to be "5" by Dean DeBlois at the Annecy Film Festival in June, 2019. However the final movie scriptFilm Script confirms it to be "3". As both children behave older and are taller in How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming than they are in the third film's epilogue, it's possible that they are actually Tim Johnson's characters rather then Dean's, and Tim designed them to be older in the special then they had been designed to be in the film. Dean may have answered with Tim's proposed ages at the festival rather than his own. **This is an unfortunate inconsistency since the special is supposed to take place before the film's epilogue. *His and his sister's names were first announced by Cressida Cowell"Zephyr and Nuffink" (Date Posted - January 27, 2019). Twitter. when she and Dean attended the London Premiere of the film. *Nuffink's name is interpreted as an urban definition of the word "nothing". *Though both children vocalize in the film with gasps, giggles, and squeals, Nuffink is the only one to actually speak when he says "Dada!" while being thrown into the air by Hiccup. The children's voices in the film however are not credited. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Viking Category:Males Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:House Haddock Category:Nuffink Haddock Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Hooligans